


Burn in This All Day

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove
Summary: Prompt: blistering





	Burn in This All Day

The venue had been stifling, the air dense and stale.   
The ride to the hotel, all five of them hidden away in the back of a van, had been humid and sticky.  
Heat rolled off the streets in waves on the way into the building, sticking their shirts to their backs with sweat.   
Rain turned to steam on the sidewalks.   
But Harry, with his arms wrapped around Louis’s neck and his back arching off the mattress.   
With his stomach muscles quivering and tensing.   
With his body pulling him in and pulsing around him.   
Nothing compares to the heat of Harry.


End file.
